


So?..

by Iren_Dragneel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, High School, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_Dragneel/pseuds/Iren_Dragneel
Summary: His lips burned, but not so much from a bite or a long kiss, but from realization: Hinata answered him.And what should he do now?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	So?..

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first work in english n im kinda nervous, so plz don't get mad at me if smth go wrong  
> english isn't my native:(
> 
> it's just a lil drabble but i love it so much; hope u like it too :3

All Tobio can do is turn around and walk away, powerlessly clutching his fists.

His cheek was sore from meeting Tanaka-san's heavy fist, but, for goodness' sake, this blow had a sobering effect on him, scattering the veil before his eyes. He gazed at Yachi-san's frightened eyes and bite his cheek, though his mouth seemed to be bleeding _enough_ , and bowed his head.

He couldn't hear what Tanaka-san was saying, his ears were full of noise, as if it were from a jamming radio receiver, and it made Tobios hardly noticeably wrinkle. So when he heard the cherished "Dismissed", he grabs his bag and walks away.

He didn't know what came over him when he started yelling at Hinata. He only wanted to convey to him the idea that he can't be so stupid. Why wouldn't this idiot understand that it's better to focus on hone your skills than trying to make an impossible "new fast"? They don't have time for that. "Just improve the attacks and pitches already in place," - it isn't difficult after all, is it?

Tobio's used to being listened to. It's bad, certainly, that's why he got the hateful nickname, but now! Now he's changed! He wants it for better, so why does Hinata's fool not want to accept the obvious, but continues to insist on his with donkey persistence?

Hinata's angry eyes got into his, and they both seemed to breathe with difficulty: driven, desperate, fiercely. The degree in the gym went up a little, and even Yachi-san felt it when with growing panic in her voice: "G-guys?"

Gradually, their voices became louder, as if they were competing to see who would shout who outbid who, and the screaming made Tobio's throat hurt - and that's the only way he was making excuses for himself when he raked Hinata's breasts and lifted them above the floor as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

Yachi-san's voice, like his own, was coming out of the water column at that moment. All he could hear now was his beating heart somewhere in his throat, and he couldn't believe he had gone so mad. But he couldn't stop.

At what point he had thrown Hinata on the floor, he couldn't remember - his eyes were covered with a veil and the picture was blurred. And at what moment did Yachi-san's voice go silent? Probably one of those where Hinata, with his inherent persistence, clung to him with his whole body, not wanting to let go, as if ignoring all the tumult that flew him.

"Why don't you want to help me get better?!"  
"And why are you clinging to the impossible?! My passes will always help you get around the block, so what is it!"  
"It's not always! That's why we have to get better!"  
" _You're just an idiot!"_

Hinata sewed up like a wild cat and grabbed his face. " _Don't call me that!_ " And when Tobio tried to shove him off, he just screamed and grabbed the bitten hand.

They clutched like it was a battle, not another surge of their emotions. But it would have been better for them to splash out their emotions like that on the day after losing, rather than beating each other up kindly. Because at least that time they felt invisible support, and now what...?

At what point did it hurt Tobio himself to push Hinata away with what force? His head as if pierced by an unexpected flash - tears on Hinata's face are far from fierce.

_From resentment. From pain._

Tobio is bigger and stronger than him. And he did not hold back, kicking Hinata in the shin from his soul to unbutton him. But Hinata wouldn't give up and keep kicking him.

When did they fall to the floor? When did Tobio hover over him, squeezing strange hands at his sides, pressing them to the floor?

What happened to Hinata's gaze in the fraction of a second after which they raving into each other's lips?

Tobio wasn't sure if he had provoked what was happening to them now. He wasn't sure how and why they did it. But their fight continued - the kiss was as cruel as their blows. Hinata grabbed his hair as much as he bit it, causing Tobio to groan outraged and bite back.

They certainly went mad. But they were in no hurry to break away from each other, as if it were another competition, as if the first one to give back would be the loser.

Was it something wild, unrestrained, but from the taste of blood - his own or someone else's? - it almost was getting easier.

And who knows how long it would have lasted if they hadn't heard voices outside the window - and how they could have heard anything but their tense short breaths. Because the next moment Hinata hurriedly pushed Tobio away, and their eyes met for a second - in Hinata's eyes stood some fear, bordering on the wildest horror.

Now, standing in front of the school gate, Tobio was kicking a pebble thoughtfully. What would have happened if Yachi-san hadn't called Tanaka-san? How far could they have gone in their madness?

It wasn't just an ordinary fight anymore, Hinata looked like he was ready to kill it. Especially, aren't your enemies kissing in the middle of a fist-finding relationship? What was that all about?

Behind his back he can hear the footsteps and sounds of a bike bouncing on the holes. Tobio, shuddering, stretches the sliding strap of the gym bag and walks away. Usually he was walking along the same road with Hinata, but now he wants to be as far away as possible, so he turns _right_.

Barely holding back from looking back, Tobio's shaking fingers touch his lips. They are burning, but not so much from a bite or a long kiss, but from realization: _Hinata answered him._

Hinata fucking Shoe, whom he beat with all his heart and with all his might - and who did the same in response - answered his kiss. That's wild.

**_So... what's he gonna do now?_ **


End file.
